


Novas in Her Eyes, Galaxies in Her Heart

by MissTano66



Series: Alexandra Bonteri [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Bisexual Ahsoka Tano, Bisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Lux Bonteri, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Lexie's Father was a Solider, Muscles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Space Battles, Strong Female Characters, The Resolute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTano66/pseuds/MissTano66
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, Jedi, Commanding Officer in the Grand Army of the Republic Forces. Alexandra Bonteri, daughter of Senator Mina Bonteri and General Davik Bonteri for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Two sides of one war, enemies by nature. But over time, the lines of good and evil begin to blur for them as Alexandra continuously surprises Ahsoka with how much she is really hiding herself to live up to being the perfect Senator's daughter. But Alexandra had no intentions of falling in love with the one that isn't allowed to love.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Lux Bonteri & Anakin Skywalker, Lux Bonteri & Original Character(s), Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Alexandra Bonteri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Unexpected Surprise (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of one of my old stories called "My Lovely Jedi" on one of my other accounts. I felt like I could definitely do better than what I used to do, and I am much happier with this version. Let me know what you think!

Raxus: A terrestrial planet on the Outer Rim territories with large rolling hills of green grass, vast oceans, perfect plains for hunters, and gorgeous wildlife with flora and fauna. Any explorer's oasis in the vast galaxy full of dead moons and barren wastelands like Tatooine and the unknown moon of Zadd. It was a picture perfect spot for settling down, starting a family and removing yourself from the battles that raged on overhead within space.

Or, as it turned out, was the ideal meeting spot of two conflicting Senators on opposite sides of the war. Galactic Republic senator, Padme Amidala, was in dangerous space and anybody would recognize the ex-queen of Naboo in a heartbeat. The Separatist droids were patrolling the landing platforms for Smugglers, or to prevent this exact kind of thing from taking place; traitors have no place among the inside ranks of the Separatist Government.

While the two females were avoiding wandering eyes, it gave the human's female companion time to think.

Ahsoka Tano, no more than a Jedi Padawan. Being a high rank commander in the army of the Republic, she had clearance to travel through neutral space without so much as an infrared scan of her cargo. Jedi are peacekeepers, so nobody questioned their intentions. Ahsoka believed that was lazy governing but she didn't argue with customs of neutral sectors.

The tall Togrutan, with the cloak that was not hiding her species whatsoever, kept her slender fingers wrapped around the hilts of her laser swords and ready to strike at a single moment's notice, not completely convinced that this was not a set up for her or her friend.

Just as a droid made a mad dash for them, ready to question the young females, a handmaiden butted in and continued asking questions to the tin-can, creating a successful distraction for them to slip away, undetected.

Ahsoka was not focused, not in the slightest, so her short attention span wandered to her master. Anakin would not have moved with subtlety, nor acted so nonchalant. He would have taken up the role of a very important pilot, or a high paid trader, and thrown subtlety out the airlock with his twitchy metallic hair trigger fingers.

The image bubbled into Ahsoka's mind before she could think of anything else and she had to channel most of her Jedi training from bursting out into giggles right then and there. Her distracted brain forgot about their task for a short moment and before Ahsoka could remember, she watched as Padme was wrapped up into the arms of a much older woman with wire like tattoos over her slender neck and biceps, her short brown hair in the process of graying with age.

That was Padme's senator friend? This, so called, Mina Bonteri? Honestly, Ahsoka was expecting... Well, not this. And she wasn't shy about voicing her surprise either. But Mina took it in a stride, playing it off and asking the young girl, “What were you expecting?”

And to be totally honest, Ahsoka didn't have an answer for her. Someone with fangs for teeth? Gray skin? Red eyes? Sadistic in every sense of the word? Anakin had convinced Ahsoka that everybody that aligned with the Separatist Government was corrupt and beyond redemption... Ahsoka had seen corruption; had fought it first hand on Mandalore... This didn't seem like a corrupt Senator. And if Padme trusted her, what could she do? Ahsoka rolled her shoulders back and crawled into the back of the speeder as they began their journey over the vast rolling green hills.

She's seen things like this, on her missions with her master. But none were for enjoyment and they usually entailed either roughing it overnight to spring some hair brained trap for the enemy, or the two of them walking from the crash site of the remains of Anakin's ship. Wherever these two went, fire and brimstone tended to follow. It was something Ahsoka was becoming accustomed to, albeit normal or not.

Ahsoka was hoping that this mission would not include soaking her outfit overnight in the temple's washrooms and scrubbing soot out of her montrals. Just peace, quiet, and maybe a nice place to meditate. Ever since that brush up with visions concerning Padme's life, Ahsoka has practiced meditation a lot more frequently than she used to. Before, it was only to clear her mind before a big battle and rarely ever to center herself. But now, she mediated frequently, hoping to strengthen her bond with the Force and boost the premonitions she wanted to continue to have.

She sat in silence throughout the speeder ride where she saw over the hills, a large home that fit more into the category of a palace than that home of a Senator. It was tall, sturdy, and looked like it carried several housings for handmaidens and servants. Ahsoka immediately began to calculate the distance from the landing platform to the front door in case she and Padme were in for a quick escape.

But beyond that intimidating structure, Ahsoka saw green... Well, not just green. It was a barrage of colors and that of waterfall mist that caught her eye. It could have been quite possibly the most beautiful garden she has ever laid eyes upon, and she's been to Felucia. Ahsoka made a mental note to explore the garden, with Padme and Mina's permission of course.

As soon as the ramp was lowered, Ahsoka was not prepared for who she was about to meet... Not even in the slightest.


	2. Proof of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra and Ahsoka finally meet. And they weren't anything like what the other expected.

Alexandra Zolyne Bonteri, daughter of the Senator of Onderon: Mina Aisha Bonteri. Her role? Nothing as of yet. Alexandra was not one for politics yet, nor was she very fond of this war. It was quite strange, having been brought to meetings by her mother ever since she was small, Alexandra should love the Senate and everything it accomplished; but the more she watched instead of played, the more she understood why nobody liked government. All anybody did on those floors was argue, fight, and butt heads to get where they wanted to go. It was like the war in the skies, except no bloodshed here. Just tears, credits, and the endless supply of bitching.

So, Alexandra chose to be beyond that. She stopped attending the meetings in the senate with her mother and became more attuned to plant life than anything. The mystical garden behind their home was all hers. She cared for each and every flower and made sure all vines had a stable pillar to climb up. With the help of her handmaidens, it looked like something from a holovideo that one may describe as 'Utopia.” Alexandra, or Lexie, as she preferred now, would rather stay in her garden all day than be on that dreaded floor of the senate ever again.

Which was her current location until she received the message her mother was returning home.

Lexie was perched upon the edge of the waterfall where the snowblooms shined in the light, the mist of the water creating a rainbow of colors across their white petals and coating them in fresh dew. Her fingers moved across the strings of the instrument she held close to her chest, the harp playing the delicate tune that fit her surroundings perfectly.

Lexie was too enthralled in her music to hear the garden gates creaking open and her personal handmaiden, Zenata, approaching in her signature gunmetal gray dress with her dark black locks bound up in a high ponytail braid.

“Beg your pardon, milady,” She began, her voice tight and squeaky. “But your mother is returning with Senator Amidala soon.”

“Thank you Zenata,” Lexie spoke as she set the harp down in the handmaid's arms who bowed respectfully. “Suppose it's time to shake hands and smile.”

“As always, milady?” Zenata quipped cleverly and Lexie smiled.

“As always.” She nodded gently and ran her fingers through her short cut hair. The gel in her locks stuck to her fingers in an uncomfortable way and she rubbed them together a little, clearing the path through the garden and up the path to the front of her house just as the transport was landing. Lexie watched the ramp lower and she saw her mother with a bright smile on her face and what she can only assume to be Miss Amidala trailing behind her at her heels.

And... Who was that? Lexie paused, visibly, like her feet stuttered on the concrete. The tall female in front of her stood with such authority, one could mistake her for an angel. Her tall horns were crowned by a set of animal teeth that Lexie could assume was a custom of her people and a simple strand of beads hung from the back behind one of her montrals that wrapped elegantly around her cheekbones and jawline, stopping just short of the top of her breasts.

Which brought Lexie to admire something else. Her outfit was simply divine and simplistic, the deep burgundy complimenting her copper orange skin tone in the same way a dark night sky might. The keyhole top exposed a piece of her jutted out collarbones while the middle clung to her abdomen to express that she was in top shape. Her legs, long, slender and muscular, were clothed in black fabric with a diamond pattern trailing down her thighs and calves, disappearing in her knee high boots.

Lexie was staring; she knew damn well she was staring. But in her defense, what does one do when they see a beauty such as this that can combat a Nova lily itself? Oh her markings, they reminded her of the patterns she would see on their delicate petals sometimes... The soft wings on her cheeks to the diamonds on her forehead, the angry lines over her eyes to mimic brows.

She was gorgeous, a true breathtaking wonder, and... Oh, Lexie needed to find out her name!

“Alexandra,” It was only then did she realize her mother was speaking to her. “Remember your manners.”

Lexie scolded herself, swallowed a sigh, and quickly crossed one of her legs behind the other and slightly bowed, offering her hand to Padme. Her gentle gray blue dress pooled near her feet as she bowed down and raised herself back up, rolling her bare shoulders slightly as she did.

“It's been a very long time, Miss Padme.”

“Lexie, you look absolutely stunning!” Padme wasted no time in voicing her opinions which made Lexie blush in the process.

It was surprising to see that Padme remembered her preferred name and not Alexandra, which her mother still called her. Of course, the young Senator made a point to remember everything that Lexie told her, which was very heartwarming and made her visits that much more enjoyable. Of course, the last time Lexie saw Padme, she was just a small three year old, back when Padme was still queen of Naboo and not just Senator.

The teen did a little spin, showing off her dress and the open back of her neckline. In truth, she was actually just showing off her Solar tattoo that was illuminating even in the bright sun. The delicate rose petals and vines that wrap up to the base of her hairline up her neck. The colors flowed like a water ripple through her skin and it was the only kind of tattoo her mother allowed.

From where Lexie stood, she saw the tall Togrutan female that was carrying two suitcases in her hands observing her every move and without thinking about her words before she approached the edge, she absolutely jumped off of it.

“Who is this stunning beauty, miss Padme?”

The look on the Togrutan's face went from annoyance to utter surprise as she halted in her tracks and Lexie watched as one of the suitcases slipped from her fingertips and hit the pavement with a loud  _ clunk.  _ Lexie snorted.

“Alexandra, mind your manners,” Mina scolded her daughter with a look of embarrassment, her hand rubbing at her forehead a little. Lexie frowned slightly and walked up to the dazzling girl before bending down gracefully and wrapping her fingers around the handle of the suitcase.

“My apologies, miss,” The Togrutan hesitated for a minute, her fingers twitching forward and slowly wrapping around the handle of the suitcase. Lexie smiled a bright, white smile and gave a very smooth curtsy, her heels clicking against the pavement.

The female's gentle face markings twitched with confusion and aggressiveness towards Lexie's flirty nature. The young Senator protegee slowly backed away and brushed her hands down the front of her gown before clearing her throat.

“W-Well,” She stuttered nervously as she spun on a heel to face the other way. “If you all will excuse me.” Lexie's fingers moved over the hemming of her sleeves and she quickly walked off, her heels clicking like crazy with every step back towards the large staircase in the backyard.

Luckily, nobody followed her. At the moment, Lexie wanted to be alone with her thoughts. That gorgeous female in her dining hall at the moment was... angry with her. For flirting. And being polite. Why?

Lexie paced like a predator narrowing in on its prey on the stair, her hands wrapped behind her back as she looked down, watching her feet move in front of each other. There was a moment when she thought about looking at her datapad in her room, or calling a friend to vent. Or maybe play her harp again to calm herself.

With every spin on her heels, her dress spun around her legs a little and she let out a frustrated sigh, looking down at her elegant outfit that she didn't much care for. Lexie's thoughts wandered to her father and how he would show her how to work in a maintenance setting. He would tune up speeders sometimes, disassemble blasters, and rebuild protocol droids for the locals. Lexie and her father would come home many days caked in soot, grease, and oil. Mina decided to get her a set of jumpsuits for the mechanic in her soul when she helped her father.

Her eyes wandered to the path on the ground and she remembers helping her father tile the ground... Cement, bricks, cinder, a mess but so much fun. With the manual labor she has done over her life, her arms were very well defined and her legs were as strong as a Dalgo's. Under her dress, she had a very well defined abdomen and what males would call a 'six-pack' to show how much she does work out.

Mina doesn't know about her trips to the gyms. It was quite possibly the most against the rule thing she did in her mother's eyes. Mina Bonteri believed a woman should be slender, delicate, and supple. Lexie was chiseled, curvy, and strong. It was the only thing that she believed was in her control, her body. Her mother told her what to wear, how to style her hair, what makeup to put on, how to act, everything that defined what a lady was.

_ Who needs to be a lady when you can be a badass?  _ Lexie snickered at her own thoughts and leaned against the stone wall that was supposed to be the huge staircase railing. While deep in her thoughts, she did not notice the footsteps approaching her at first. While examining the tiles under her feet with more scrutiny than deemed necessary, Lexie squinted a little as something shined directly into her eyes due to the reflection of the sun.

Blinking rapidly, Lexie looked up and saw the Togrutan female again and searched her person for what could possibly be blinding her so fervently... Were those hilts on her sash belt? It all makes sense now...

Lexie could smack herself for being so damned oblivious. No wonder this girl was so standoffish and angry about this situation! She was a Jedi!

“You're a Jedi, aren't you miss?”

The female stopped on the steps and looked up at Lexie. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

“Forgive my brashness,” Lexie swung her legs over the side of the wall and stood up straight. “Before this war, my father told me stories about the Master Jedi. He said they were peacekeepers, a source of pure light.”

“And now?” She seemed offended by Lexie's tone, like she was only speaking in past tense and her tone has changed over the years of the war.

“I don't know anymore... My friends say there's a lot of bad things happening... A lot of bloodshed. And they tell me that the Jedi are to blame.”

Lexie started to walk down the steps and the female followed down in front of her, making sure to keep a quicker step to stay in front of her.

“I'm the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I?”

“Well... um... Yes?” Lexie rubbed the back of her neck nervously, her fingers gently combing through the fluff of her hair on the back of her head.

Lexie watched as the Jedi stopped at the bottom of the staircase and held out her arms before crossing them over her chest, striking a pose that many models would envy. “Look at me. I'm not so bad, am I?”

Lexie stared from her boots all the way up to the tip of her horns and saw the soft expression on the Jedi's face, her heart instantly speeding up as she resisted the urge to slap her hand over her chest to calm it down.

“N-Not at all, miss.”

In an instant, the Togrutan's eyes hardened as she rolled them and began walking away. “Well, I guess teenagers are the same whether they're Republic, or Separatist.”

“Wait!” Lexie stumbled off the stairs a little and chased after her, the path they were currently walking leading them both towards the garden. “How many Separatists have you met?”

“What?”

Lexie snickered at how put off she seemed by a simple question. “Well, you believe we're all the evil side, right? But how many have you actually met? And droids don't count.”

There was a stutter in the Jedi's step as she thought about her statement carefully and didn't keep eye contact.

“Well, other than military officers like Greivous and Ventress... None, I guess; you and your mother are the first.”

“Well?” Lexie did the same thing she did, only more regally. Spinning on her heel in front of the Jedi and holding out her arms, her sleeves waving gently in the breeze of the warm air and her hair ruffling a little around the headband she wore, the sparkling stone in the shape of a star dangling from her forehead. “Look at me. Am I so bad?”

The Jedi paused, looked down at the pavement, and bit her gorgeous bottom lip in contemplation. As her eyes showed pure conflict, Lexie let out a small sigh, shaking her head as she held out her hand for the girl.

“Don't answer just yet... Let me show you how nice a Separatist can be?” Lexie bowed down dramatically as she held out her hand and waited for the Jedi to accept it... She was hesitant, her slender orange fingers twitching in uneasiness but Lexie soon felt her warm skin and rough leather glove on her calloused palm and beamed like a ray of sunshine.

Without so much as another word, Lexie led the girl in the direction passed the Gazebo and slowly pushed open the tall garden gates. An audible gasp left the Jedi's lungs and she looked around, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the light of the sum.

From where they stood, it was possible to see half of the foliage and the waterfall. The birds that were local on this side of the planet began to tweet and fly through the spray of the water, their wings shining in the light of the sun like diamonds, or in the same way the light of her lightsabers hit Lexie's eyes. A grin left the Separatist's lips and she did a dramatic twirl, still holding onto the Jedi's hand as she led her down the path towards the vibrant wall of Snowblooms that climbed up the wall with vines and sparkling leaves. Through the mass of green vines, her doodles from her childhood were visible. Lexie's mother was cross with her when she saw the paint on the extensive brickwork.

The Jedi let out a gasp as she slowly reached out to the flowers and when her fingertip came in contact with one of the blossom's petals, the entire wall turned translucent and sparkled like thousands of crystals, vines and all. A sudden jerk back from the Jedi and she was in awe of what she was seeing.

Lexie smiled happily at her childlike wonder and continued down the path where a large pond with fountain jets circulated the water and inside were large aquatic creatures like rainbow bass, crawl-fish, and klinnet. The Jedi watched closely as the klinnet began to flash with different neon colors in a certain pattern and the other klinnet responded with similar patterns. After long, Lexie led her on to her favorite spot, the large waterfall and wall surrounding the glassy lake.

Lexie looked down and immediately released the Jedi's hand, wrapping her fingers around the stem of a gorgeous flashing nova lily and she spun to face the Jedi, gripping her skirt with one hand and bowing down very gracefully and holding the lily out for her.

“A gorgeous flower for the most gorgeous female in the entire galaxy.”

As soon as the Togrutan's fingers made contact with the stem of the flower, the colors immediately bled into the same shade as her skin and white as her face markings. Lexie watched in pure fascination as her lekku stripes turned a dark navy blue and her teeth went down on her bottom lip. Lexie's pretty sure she felt her heart skip several beats and she stumbled a little, her face turning a deep crimson to contrast her pale skin tone.

Very slowly, Lexie retracted her fingers from the blossom and saw the female tuck the stem into the headdress around her montrals and horns, the shiny teeth of her crown glistening against the sun. The flower rippled with colors as it sat against her left temple. Lexie smiled happily at how she seemed to appreciate the little gift.

“And the best part about Nova Lilies,” Lexie mentioned as she took a little step back to stand next to her as she guided her through the archway of vines and blue blossoms. “Is that they never wilt, never falter... The life cycle of the lily will continue, even when separated from the root... If it's replanted in rich soil, it will grow a whole new cluster of lilies; something I learned in my nature watch class.”

The Jedi looked on in fascination as the Separatist spoke of plant life. It was kind of cute, the way the female's face markings over her eyes crinkled, her lips twisted down, and her stripes went back to their original shade of blue.

“Are you for real?” The accusing tone of her voice made Lexie slow down a little and look at the Jedi who was halted in her tracks, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. “I know what you're trying to do; you really think I'm gonna fall for it?”

“W-Wait, no,” Lexie immediately jumped into defensive mode, her hands flying up in mock surrender, attempting to not anger the Togrutan anymore. “Y-You got it all wrong, I was just trying to... To prove my humanity, so to speak! You know, I'm not an evil person...”

The Jedi placed a hand on her hip and arched her spine in such a way that had Lexie reeling in desire. Her eyes trailed over the female's biceps before she cleared her throat and started speaking again.

“Listen, I'm not who you think I am,” Lexie took a cautious step forward; she wasn't stepping back, that's good. “I was brought up in the Separatist Nation, it is all I know and really, for the longest time, lived under the boots of a soldier... My father taught me everything he knew, before his passing... He sacrificed himself to protect this nation he believed in; to protect me and my mother. I know you don't trust me, but you fight side by side with soldiers who believe in what they're fighting for... We may not have the same beliefs but... maybe we have the same hearts?”

Something behind the Jedi's eyes softened as she watched Lexie pour her heart out to a complete stranger, sitting herself down on the bench built into the stone archway, sighing a little. As she looked up at the sky, she imagined her father and how he was probably looking down at her right now.

“Figures I'd meet the prettiest girl in the galaxy and she would think I'm evil... Is my luck just that bad?” Lexie spoke out loud and rested her chin in her hands as her elbows dug into her thighs, giving a deep sigh of defeat as the Togrutan remained as silent as the grave. The quiet was harsh enough that the cool breeze made Lexie's hair ruffle loud enough that she heard it.

“Ahsoka.”

Lexie looked up at the Jedi in confusion. “What?”

“My name... It's Ahsoka Tano,” The female offered a faint smile as she found herself sitting down next to the Separatist and leaning back enough to close her eyes and tilt her head up, her skin being kissed by the rays of sun perfectly. Lexie just beamed; almost as bright as the stars in the skies.


	3. Unbreakable Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what is going on, Lexie will forever find time to work out. Just like her father did.

“You'll be in the room across from me... If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. My door's always open for you, Miss Tano--”

“Really, you can just call me Ahsoka.”

“Why must you protest so? You already said no to master Jedi,”

“Because I'm just a Padawan, not a master.”

“Pssh, details...”

The door to the bedroom swung open and Ahsoka's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the elegantly prepared room. In the middle of it was a large, king sized bed that was fluffy enough to match the fur of a Wookiee. The blanket that lay atop the silver sheets was white and made of a material that Ahsoka only thought went in snowsuits. There were more pillows on the bed than she had fingers and toes, over twenty-five, at least! The lavender curtains were drawn back by silver ropes and the way her room was positioned, the sun shined through the leaves of the trees at midday every day, unless there were clouds in the sky.

And from her window, she could see the garden that Lexie had spent years creating. All over the room were expensive artifacts from different cultures; a vibrosword sealed in a glass case on the wall, paintings from the ancient temples on Malachor (which was thousands of years old by now, they must have been refurbished) and trophies of several different kinds of sports with the name “Bonteri” plastered on every name plate. One that caught her attention made Lexie blush.

“Best Dancer?”

“Oh! W-Well, being raised a lady, I had to learn elegance into sensual dance to-... you know?” Lexie sighed. “I'd rather... not talk about it.” With that, Lexie picked up the trophy and put it in the drawer of the desk, slamming it shut harder than she needed to. She saw from the corner of her eye that Ahsoka flinched and she immediately regretted it.

“Sorry,” Lexie awkwardly rubbed at the back of her neck, her whole face turning red with embarrassment. “There's just some things I would rather forget.”

The Jedi nodded a little, almost in an understanding way, and Lexie knew she didn't have to explain herself any further. What was it about this girl that Lexie felt like the smallest words could voice her thoughts and Ahsoka would know exactly what Lexie was feeling; what she was thinking? Was it because she was a Jedi? Or was Lexie just that transparent?

Instead of dwelling on her own thoughts, Lexie chose to move on from that place in her head. And the more that she thought about it, the redder her face became... She really was transparent.

“A-Anyways,” Lexie attempted to clear her throat, rubbing the back of her neck and playing with the hair on the nape of her neck as she began to back away, her skirts moving in time with her legs. “I will be right across the hall. If you need anything, anything at all, my doors are open for you.” As soon as she was on the other side of the doorway, she closed the wooden door behind her, her hand lingering on the silver knob as she backed away.

She felt dumb... But to be fair, Lexie always felt dumb. Her brain was always moving too fast and she barely had any filter on her words, if any at all. Why did she have to always act so awkward and stupid?

The young Separatist girl moved her way into her bedroom as she checked the time on her holoclock. It was halfway through midday so it was around that time she made her way to the basement for her daily routines. She immediately discarded her formal wear for her workout clothes, making sure to use her more worn out undersuit, knowing fully well that last time, she put a tear in the one that her mother spent many credits on.

Lexie peeked out the door and made sure the halls were clear before she headed down the halls and quickly skirted about the staircase to avoid the handmaidens and, most of all, her mother. Just because there were guests here, doesn't mean she was going to miss a workout.

Lexie reached the heavy sealed doors and slowly typed in the code on the panel. There was a green light and the doors immediately pulled apart. The room was cool, but not too cool that it was uncomfortable. Against the mirror wall was a set of hand weights that ranged in size, and Lexie has managed to lift almost all of them. Beyond that wall, was the bench press that she spends most of her time on, from the obvious dent in the back rest.

After that, there was a worn out training sword and the training droid that was kept locked up in an enameled glass case and could only be opened with a palm reading. Various weapons sat against the wall, which were also locked up. Beyond the glass case, there was a wall that was closed and if it was opened, the shooting range was in full view. And, of course, there was a running conveyor and punching bag.

Lexie began with taping up her knuckles and stretching out in front of the mirror, bending down and touching her toes, feeling her spine crack at the sudden bow down. It's a good thing that her hair was cut short because at this point, she would have ripped it out herself if it was in the way. With her outfit, her solar tattoo was on full display, glowing brightly. Her cami-like top was rolled up just underneath her bust so her movements wouldn't be obstructed when she began her sit ups.

Her tight compression shorts were almost the length of her undersuit, but at least she had on her high socks and combat boots. Her mother always hated her work out attire, saying it was not fit for a woman at all. But she was following her father more than anything, buying the exact same kind of boots he wore almost every day.

Lexie sat herself down on the mat and reached for her left boot, spreading her legs out enough to bend herself down against the floor. As she stretched, her mind wandered... And she thought about the garden. How the sun shined through the trees, the sparkle on the water. The color of the water... Icy blue. Her eyes... The same color.

Lexie groaned in annoyance as that Jedi once again wormed its way into her brain. It was like fighting with a solid rock. She jumped up from her stretches and rubbed at her neck as she took her stance in front of the punching bag. She swung, punch after punch, hit after hit. The rough bag bounced back with her knuckle strikes, her fingernails biting into the palms of her hands.

Why did Ahsoka have to accompany miss Padme, anyway? Was it because she was a Jedi and she had clearance to travel to neutral worlds? Was it because she and Padme knew each other personally? What was her motive for being here? A low growl left her chest as she hit the middle of the bag harder than was probably necessary. Her muscles were already aching, her knuckles already bruising. But she didn't stop hitting. Not until she hit the bag so hard that it bounced and hit her back. The solid mass came in contact with her knee and she fell down on her leg, kneeling in exhaustion. Lexie never knew when enough was enough.

Against her better judgment, Lexie stood back up and abandoned the bag for something a little less strenuous that won't bruise her fingers. She moved along to the bar on the wall next to the weight rack and rubbed a substance on her hands to get rid of any moisture from them; bone dry is what she aimed for. Lexie reached for the bar that was above her head and grunted a little as she lifted herself off the ground. Her biceps flexed with every pull and her collar bones jutted out a little under the thin straps of her top. Her hair was sticking all over her forehead as she stretched herself to her limits, trying her best to not think about the Jedi two floors above her doing... Doing force only knows what.

Lexie thought about something else, anything else. The scent of flowers, the patterns of the fish in the pond. The burning sun down on her neck when in the gardens. The care of the Dalgos on Onderon. Anything, any damned thing besides the Togrutan.

But, what Lexie was unaware of, was the Jedi was actually very much nearby. Lexie always left the training doors open in case her mother needed her for something urgent and with them closed, she couldn't hear her. Ahsoka had somehow found her way down into the training room and was currently leaning against the doorway watching the Separatist female pull herself up into the bar, her shoulders hitting against the metal with every rough tug.

It was only a few more pulls before Lexie dropped herself down onto the floor, her heavy boots hitting the ground as she shook out her taped hands and rolled her neck a little.

“You seem preoccupied,” The voice made Lexie look up at the doorway and her eyes immediately began to dart around, looking for things to hide behind. Why here, why now?

“Oh for the love of--” Lexie fought herself not to swear. “W-Why are you down here?”

“Your mother said you would be down here,” Lexie noticed the female's gaze was fixated on her abdomen and it made her more self conscious than ever. “She uh... She said to wash up for dinner?”

Lexie nodded a little and reached for the towel on the rack and began to wipe down the back of her neck. She could see the Jedi practically watching her every single move, which was making her slightly uncomfortable.

“Did you want to say something?” Ahsoka, at least, had the decency to look ashamed of staring at her. She stayed silent as Lexie let out a little sigh of defeat. “Sorry. I'll go on, I don't wanna upset my mother.”

Lexie pranced her way around the Jedi and quickly shut off the lights and closed up the doors.

“Do all senator daughters have half a training arena in their basement?”

“Far as I know, I'm the only one. I didn't want to give up habits after my father passed. It was his training room anyway,” Lexie kept the conversation going as she climbed up the staircase, the towel wrapped around her neck as Ahsoka was hot on her heels. “He taught me what it was to be a soldier and I'm happy he has. I wouldn't be in the shape I was without the strict rules he placed on me.”

“Sounds like a lot of work, honestly.” Lexie stopped at that and looked down to meet Ahsoka's gaze.

“Says the one who sleeps on a mat in a temple.” A squeak left the Togrutan and Lexie watched her stripes change color again. Why did they do that? Ahsoka immediately jumped past the step Lexie was standing on and spun around her, walking all the way up the staircase. Her feet hit the ground harder than it needed to. Did Lexie make her mad?

The senator's daughter let out a very uncomfortable sigh and headed up the stairs to her bedroom, pushing the door open this time and heading into the refresher to clean off the stench of sweat and shame she was feeling.

After her shower, there was a knock on the door and she pulled it back to see the handmaidens standing there, holding various clothes and dressing supplies. A groan left her mouth as her hair was still damp and her skin was glistening with clean water.

“Beg your pardon, milady, but your mother has asked us to assist you for the black tie parlor this evening.” A sudden wave of absolute nausea washed over her. She forgot about the Parlor! Why had she not remembered it at all? She set notes for herself all over the house! Lexie smacked the heel of her hand against her forehead and took a slow step back to let the handmaidens inside of her room.

Almost immediately, the handmaidens stripped her from her towel and began to groom her like a show animal. Fingers in her hair, make up on her face, dress after dress tried on until it was absolutely perfect to her and to the handmaidens. In the end, Lexie threatened to leave in nothing but her undersuit if they tried one more dress on her. So they stuck with the one that was a personal favorite of hers. The color of the dress was a soft, lavender purple with silver hems at the sleeves, or rather cuffs of where sleeves should be. Her muscular biceps were wrapped with silver cuffs decorated with white floral patterns over the lace like metal, outlining her muscles perfectly. The train of the dress delicately ruffled down the back with a soft lace pattern of white flowers to match the lace metal cuffs.

Her shoes were simple silver heels with buckles around her ankles. The make up on her face was subtle but shiny with silver and gold sparkling dust around her eyes and deep purple shadow over her eyelids. Her lips were left with just a simple shine. What irritated Lexie the most was the soft curl of her hair and how the handmaidens felt the need to weave the crown pieces into it. The delicate crystals dangled down over her forehead down the space between her eyes and it was almost infuriating. Yes, she looked lovely, but was it really necessary to look like this?

Her mother thought so; so Lexie decided to grin and bear it, wiping her hands down the front of her tight bodice and stepping out of her room and down to the staircase. Where she stood, she saw Ahsoka who was still in the same outfit as before, the lightsaber still strapped to her belt. Padme stood next to her mother, both wearing similar outfits of various blues and green colors, Padme's hair up in a brilliant headdress while her mother settled for her simple crown-like headpiece. Compared to the two, Lexie seemed out of place. Her mother and the Republic senator, both delicate females with gentle curves and soft skin.

But Lexie, head to toe, covered in muscles, sharp edges, rough skin, and choppy grayish blonde hair. Her ears turned a light shade of pink as she followed the two older women out to the speeder, sitting herself down in the seat next to Ahsoka who was staring out into the scenery. Almost like she was drinking in the mountains, trees, and rolling hills. While Lexie, on the other hand, was admiring the Jedi herself. Her eyes roamed almost all over her before her sights were pulled to the side of her headdress. The sharp beast teeth sitting at the base of her montrals and horns... The Nova Lily! She had kept it... it was woven into the teeth of the crown...

Lexie pressed her hands together and stared up at the sky, trying to keep her heart from fluttering straight out of her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! Feed a starving artist's soul! Pleaaaassee? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Must knoooow!


	4. Let's Break the Rules (And the Door)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughter of a Separatist Senator, and a Republic Military Officer walk into a party...

Fake smiles, forced laughs, and lots of eye rolls later, Lexie was barred off in a corner of the Parlor, her glass clutched tight to her chest as she stared at the alcohol in the bowl, her eyebrows knitting together as she felt like she was finally being ignored. She wanted to be ignored, this Parlor was probably the thing she dreaded the most. Snobby senators all over the Separatist systems gathered with their families to discuss the war, how things just seemed to be getting worse for the trade federation, the complaints of taxing to outer system transportation, convincing the other senators to vote yes on Bill 23-R for the funding of more efficient, proper battle droids.

How could they all stand there with straight faces, begging with others to keep this war going? Violence is a disease for fear. Once people start getting scared, their true colors show, and 99% of these people wanted this war to never end until the Republic was nothing but a section in a data record for schools.

Lexie glared down into the liquid of the glass as her mother and Padme mingled with all the senators and upper class patrons. Nobody knew who Padme really was. And yes, Ahsoka had on her normal attire but left her lightsaber and the clip within the speeder to hide her status. For now, she was just a simple Togrutan... Scratch simple; that flower illuminated her entire face.

Lexie sipped from the glass and immediately set it down as she sauntered across the Parlor and right up to the Jedi who was currently rubbing at her forearm in an uncomfortable manner. Lexie stood next to her and gently nudged Ahsoka with her elbow.

“You're so stiff,” Lexie muttered. “Don't Jedi know how to loosen up?”

“Don't say that so loud!” Ahsoka snapped, staring up at Lexie like she was attempting to light her hair on fire. “I don't want to put your mother or you in danger... Me just being here is breaking so many laws--”

“But you're here now,” Lexie smiled as she spun on her heel and held out her hand. “You may as well have fun, right?”

Ahsoka stared at her hand a little and then glanced back up at Lexie's eyes as she sighed a little. “I'm asking you to dance, Ahsoka. Surely, you won't refuse my offer?”

A sudden look of realization crossed Ahsoka's features as she nervously grasped Lexie's hand and she tugged the Togrutan to the dance floor, guiding the shorter female's hands onto her shoulder as Lexie placed her hand on the slender female's hip.

Lexie smiled as she grasped Ahsoka's hand and slowly spun in a circle, slowly getting into a very comfortable rhythm with her as Ahsoka seemed very out of her element here. Her face twisted up nervously as her fingers curled awkwardly up with Lexie's.

Lexie took this time to notice that her hands were sweating. Did she really make Ahsoka that nervous?

“Calm down, Ahsoka. I'm not going to knife you, or anything,” Lexie giggled nervously but she could feel Ahsoka tense up at the words and she immediately regretted her phrasing. “Sorry... Bad choice of words.”

“I do not feel at all comfortable here,” Ahsoka sniped in a manner that was both subtle and aggressive. “It's unbelievable how... nonchalant they are about the lives they have taken from us.”

Lexie watched as her eyes shifted from uncomfortable aggression to fiery rage. It was like watching the colors change on a flame. It took her back to the stories her father would tell her at night or while they tinkered together in the speeder garage. The stories of the Jedi, the people who were above emotions and were the keepers of Peace in this Galaxy... Now she's seeing that those things may not be true at all.

Lexie let out a little sigh and pulled herself back from Ahsoka who seemed confused for a second before Lexie motioned to the door. “Come take a walk with me?”

Before the Jedi could respond, Lexie pulled her gently by her hand and headed for the double doors. She received several dirty looks from several of the party-goers but she brushed them off. As long as her mother didn't see, who cares?

Once the doors slammed behind them, Lexie saw two battle droids posted right outside of the exit.

“Halt!” The one with gold plating spoke in its robotic voice. “Civilians aren't permitted to exit through these doors. Let me see your identification.”

Lexie clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and glared at the droid in its hollow heat signature eyes. “Does it look like this dress has pockets, rust bucket? Alexandra Bonteri, security level six. Signature code KD-484.”

The droids shared a look before standing back against the wall on obedience, holding the blasters close to their chest plating. As soon as Lexie turned around, Ahsoka still in tow, the droid with no plating spoke up.

“Stop. State your identification, civilian Togrutan.” Lexie tensed up as Ahsoka turned around and looked at the droid. And if looks could burn, the droids would just be a pile of molten metal right now.

Before Ahsoka could say anything, their eyes flashed red and the blasters were taken off stun and they got in a ready to fight position. “Jedi, you are under arrest.” Lexie looked like all the color had drained free from her face as Ahsoka clenched her hands into fists.

Ahsoka was fast. Before the droids could even jolt, she used the force to slam them both against the walls and whirled around, grabbing Lexie by her hand and darting. “Come on!”

A sudden squeak left the Separatist's throat as the Jedi pulled her down the unfamiliar hallways and darted about corners. The sound of clanking metal feet could be heard nearby. The droids had alerted central command that a Jedi had infiltrated a Separatist gathering and were on high alert mode. Unfortunately, Ahsoka had no idea where she was going. But Lexie knew this building very well. They needed a place dark, small, and out of sight where droids wouldn't even think to look.

Lexie skidded to a halt in her tracks and Ahsoka jerked backwards, her feet nearly getting taken out from under her. Lexie moved to a small door against the wall and her fingers frantically moved about the access panel.

“What are you doing? You're gonna get me killed!”

“Quick, inside!” The door swished open and Ahsoka could see that it was a small broom closet that looked no bigger than the refreshers on a cargo ship. Lexie went in first and gripped her hand tight, pulling the Togrutan into the broom closet with her. Ahsoka smashed against Lexie's chest as she lifted her skirt up and quickly slammed her foot against the access panel on the wall, jamming the door shut.

The room was dark, cramped, and hot. Lexie put her foot down on the ground as the pad on the wall sizzled before completely dying. Ahsoka was against Lexie, her chest to hers and her legs pressing on hers. She could feel the Jedi's breath on her neck and it made her feel, not only delighted, but horrified.

“Are you okay?”

“Am I okay... How in the hell would I be okay? I'm being hunted by battle droids at a party, half a click away from my lightsabers, in a broom closet, with my enemy of war. Does that strike you as an okay situation?”

Okay, in hindsight, it was a stupid question for Lexie to ask. But even still, things could have been a lot worse for them.

“It could have been worse,” Lexie muttered but they were so close, Ahsoka heard every syllable she said even just barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, I could be dead! How is that a bright side here?”

“Would you calm down?!” Lexie all but shouted in her aggressive whisper tone, towering over the Jedi as her palms smashed into the door that was behind Ahsoka's horns, making her stumble back and look almost completely terrified of the older Separatist girl and what she could do to her in this very cramped space. “You're safe in here! And that was my plan.”

“How safe am I in here with you, really?” The accusing tone in the Togrutan's voice was unmistakable. Lexie tried to ignore the hurt she felt as she let out a sigh through her nose and stepped back, removing her hands off the door and slowly sliding to the side.

Ahsoka's words of protest were silenced when Lexie smacked a hand over her mouth and pressed her ear against the door. “Quiet!”

Ahsoka did as commanded and Lexie listened carefully... The durasteel door was thick enough that the only way someone would know that somebody was inside was if they were dead silent and pressed completely to the door, which is exactly how she was. But she didn’t hear anything.

“I don’t hear anything… You think you could… use the Force, or something and see if they’re out there?” Lexie looked down and realized that Ahsoka’s face was mere centimeters from her collarbone and with her no longer focusing on the sounds outside of the door, she could feel the hot breath from the Togrutan on her bare skin. Lexie felt her arms buckle slightly and she had to push herself away from Ahsoka to not just collapse against her. 

“You really think it’s that easy?” The Jedi huffed and pushed her hands against Lexie’s shoulders before pressing her back against the door. The Separatist cleared her throat awkwardly as she looked down at the female and all she could make out was the shifting colors of the Nova lily still woven into her headdress which was somehow untouched through this entire fiasco. 

Even in the dark, Lexie was giving Ahsoka a look of pleading and the Jedi scowled a little, her tongue clicking on the roof of her mouth and she sucked on her teeth a little; pretty much making any noise to show her displeasure of this scenario. 

“Okay fine, just give me a second. And keep quiet!” Lexie snapped her mouth shut as she saw Ahsoka close her eyes and remove her hands from the Separatist’s shoulders as she pressed her body on the durasteel door and focused. 

Lexie had no idea what was happening inside of the Jedi’s mind, nor how the Force worked in the slightest. But she remembers hearing her father tell her that a Jedi’s power was only limited by their abilities. And from what Lexie has seen, Ahsoka was limitless. After many seconds of uncomfortable silence, Lexie was about to say something but before she could, Ahsoka made a harsh shushing sound.

It felt like hours before Ahsoka finally opened her eyes and looked up at Lexie while she nodded a little. Lexie reached forward and attempted to open the door but immediately remembered how she smashed the pad with her heel and the color drained from her pale face once again. 

“Oh for the love of- get back please,” Ahsoka snapped and pushed the girl back against the broom cupboard wall, her head smacking against the top shelf. Lexie hissed and ducked down, holding the back of her skull as Ahsoka turned herself around and gripped at the door with the Force, the durasteel denting a little as she pushed the two plates apart and the mechanics screamed in protest. 

The slender Togrutan slipped through first and tried pulling it open a little more for the stocky female but for some reason, the doors did not want to push apart any further. 

“It’s stuck,” Ahsoka whispered angrily as she tried to push the doors apart with the Force but it seemed to be draining her way too much. Lexie furrowed her brows and stepped forward and without warning, she gripped the durasteel doors and pulled on them as hard as possible. 

Ahsoka stepped back and dropped her arms as she saw the muscular female use her brute strength to push the doors harder than she could with the Force and was actually incredibly impressed that Lexie managed to shove them apart more than she could. 

Lexie huffed a little and felt the straps of her dress straining on her biceps as she lifted up her knee and used her legs at the same time, pushing her back against the door and shoving them apart far enough to slip through the opening, stumbling through as the doors slammed back shut behind her. The Separatist snorted a little as she looked up at Ahsoka who was rolling her eyes but nevertheless, there was a ghost of a smile on her face. 

“We better get out of here,” Lexie muttered as she looked down the hall and saw shadows of the droids down the hall, actively searching for the Jedi in her company. Ahsoka nodded a little and began running the opposite direction and Lexie attempted to follow but immediately fell back against the door as she saw the hem of her dress stuck in the door.

“Sonofa-” Lexie would rather ruin the dress than get this Jedi captured. She reached down and the veins in her hands flexed as she ripped the dress free and a huge rip went up the side, the stitching separating her body stocking now half visible to the public. But she had no time to be embarrassed, it was time for escaping! 

Ahsoka looked back and saw Lexie running behind her, her long legs making up for lost distance as Lexie guided them both to a door that led outside where a collection of speeder bikes were. The Separatist hopped on the bike on the far left side and held out her hand for Ahsoka who was hesitant at first but accepted her hand and Lexie gripped the control panel on the front and yanked it free. 

“What are you doing?” 

“All emergency droid transports are equipped with trackers so the vehicles can be found if stolen,” Lexie stopped her sentence and cleared her throat. “Borrowed. Just need to find the right… here we go.”

Lexie reached into the wiring and removed a small chip that was beeping on a high frequency and flashing blue. Lexie dropped the chip down to the concrete and stomped it with her heel before putting the panel back on and starting up the engine. The Separatist stood off the bike for a second and ripped her dress at her upper thigh to prevent it from catching on fire behind the fuel pipes and tossed the remains over her shoulder.

“Hang on,” Lexie winked at the Togrutan who immediately wrapped her arms around the female who slammed her foot down on the kick starter and it revved to life. Without so much as waiting for it to warm up, she lifted her feet and the bike took off from the parking lot and down the road where they reached the open streets and followed the roads back home. 

Ahsoka held Lexie around the waist as tight as she could while the Separatist moved with precision through the speeders and transports in the way of their escape and suddenly felt like she had found an even more reckless driver/pilot than her master. 

Lexie looked over her shoulder to make sure there wasn’t an army of bikes on their tail and the second she knew they were in the clear she tossed her head back and hollered with pure adrenaline and happiness. Ahsoka was in some state of shock and surprise as she saw the daughter of a Separatist, a soldier, someone who was supposed to be distinguished and high up, be the complete opposite of what she was expecting. 

Ahsoka would have never seen this coming. She was expecting Mina Bonteri to maybe have a son with his head up his ass, stiff legged and born with a silver spoon in his mouth and doing everything in a regal, elegant manner. Lexie was the exact opposite. She’s only known the female for a matter of hours and in that short time she witnessed the Senator’s daughter drenched in sweat, break a door, rip her dress half off, and steal a military speed bike.

There was something very oddly alluring about this woman who Ahsoka had her arms around while she moved at high speed back towards the mansion that she resided in. 

Lexie parked the bike in the garage and turned off the engine, keeping the hover pads on so the bike wouldn’t hit the ground and she stood up, swinging her leg over the side of the bike and putting her hands on her hips, laughing a little. 

“Well, that was fun,” Lexie watched Ahsoka stand up off the bike, running her hands over her front and down her legs, making the Senator’s daughter look at her with confusion. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, just looking for my stomach. I think we left it in the fast lanes.”

Lexie’s face crossed with confusion before she realized the Jedi was making a joke! No hesitation was needed and a split second later, Lexie started giggling, slapping a hand over her chest and tossing back her head as she felt more out of breath now than when she was working out earlier today.

Ahsoka watched as the female’s head went back and the crystals woven into her hair clinked slightly, almost like the sound of delicate chimes in the breeze from when she stayed on Naboo for a few nights. The outside of Lexie’s eyes crinkled a little and she was grinning so badly that it looked like her cheeks could split in half. It was oddly beautiful for Ahsoka to see.

Once her giggles subsided, Lexie made a soft noise and rubbed under her eyes where the ghost of happy tears resided and she looked down at Ahsoka who seemed to be staring at her. The Separatist felt her heart speeding up a little faster as she observed the Togrutan who was almost studying her like a subject in school. 

“What?” Lexie muttered a little. 

“Nothing, just… You aren’t what I expected at all.” Ahsoka shrugged slightly as she looked down at her boots for a second and Lexie felt her cheeks turn a deep pink. That could either mean she has made a good impression on Ahsoka, or a very, very bad one. 

Lexie smiled a little and turned herself around as she typed in a combination to the door pad and it opened up for her. As her fingers were moving across the pad, Ahsoka was taking her in from behind and took notice how well defined and muscular her legs were. It was to the point the Togrutan didn’t think that the human didn’t have a soft part on her entire body. She’s only ever seen muscles like this on the clones, so to see them on a human female who was not genetically engineered to be a soldier was almost like seeing humans for the very first time.

Even with her rippling muscles and tough skin, Ahsoka could consider her beautiful in her own way. None of it looked out of place for her and it all complimented her body very well, all things considered. 

Blue irises travelled upward as she gawked at Lexie from head to toe. Over her heel covered feet, strong calves, thick muscular thighs, wide hips, flat defined abdomen, deep calloused veined hands and long fingers, arms that just radiated strength, broad shoulders, soft short pixie haircut that framed her face beautifully. And then when Lexie turned around, Ahsoka saw her eyes. How did she not notice them before? Almost sparkling like her lightsaber hilts in the sun… a gorgeous gunmetal silvery blue that seemed to shine brighter in the moonlight. 

It wasn't until she saw lips moving that Ahsoka realized Lexie was talking to her. 

"W-What did you say?" Ahsoka stuttered slightly and her stripes bled a deep cobalt and Lexie chuckled before stepping to the side once she was through the door. 

"Were you coming inside or did you plan to spend the night sleeping in the garage?" Lexie watched as the Jedi opened her mouth but promptly shut it, doing a remarkable impression of a trout out of water as she wordlessly walked into the house, keeping her head down and not making eye contact with the Separatist who snorted and closed the door behind her, locking it up and moving towards the stairs. 

It wasn’t until Lexie was up the stairs that she heard the phones in the house ringing and the handmaid that picked it up was being given the backlash of a lifetime. Lexie slowly removed her shoes and attempted to sneak away from the entire situation but she wasn’t that good at being sneaky at all. 

“Alexandra, your mother wants to talk to- What happened to you?!” The handmaid gasped and stared down at her ruined dress and Lexie cursed under her breath. When she turned around, she was expecting Ahsoka to be right next to her but… She was not. There were looks of pure confusion all over her face as she looked around her to try and find the beautiful woman but her thoughts were answered when a door upstairs slammed shut. 

How Ahsoka made it to her room without so much as making a sound was incredible. 

Lexie sighed and walked towards the phone where she was prepared to get her ass chewed out. “Hey, mom…” 


	5. Chapter 5

“You stole a speeder?!”

“It belonged to a droid, nobody’s gonna miss it.” 

“I thought we abandoned these behaviours with you in school, Alexandra!” 

“Mom, she was gonna get caught, maybe killed. What was I supposed to do, nothing?” 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe think rationally and not resort to deviancy?” 

“Dad would have understood.” 

“I will not tolerate that kind of talk in my home, Alexandra!” 

“He would, and you know it!” 

The chair behind Lexie was shoved backwards and slammed against the floor. Mina took a step back as she heard her daughter raise her voice so loud that it bounced off the tall walls and ceiling as her face turned red with anger. Lexie was too stubborn to back down from any argument, even with her mother. 

The Senator pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and sighed a little as she looked down and tried to think. 

“You’re facing heavy fines, Alexandra-”

Lexie snorted a little. “Almost as many as we’d face if the Senate found out we were harboring a Republic Senator in our home? Not to mention a commanding military officer? From the other side?” 

Mina let out a deep sigh, knowing fully well that her daughter was correct but she was too stubborn to back down either. That was the biggest thing these two had in common; whenever they believed they were right about something, they would argue to the tooth and nail until their argument opponent gave in. 

“That’s not the same. Alexandra, we are trying to open peaceful negotiations between us and the Republic Senate. This is bigger than all of us, my words in two days time could be the deciding notion for the galaxy. We could take so many steps closer to seeing an end to the war.” 

“I know, mom,” Lexie walked away from the table and towards the tall window where she leaned against one of the pillars on the wall, the brisk night time air ruffling around her poorly disheveled hair and her loose fitting tank that rode high up on her abdomen. Mina was still in her evening gown from the parlor and had yet to change, as the second she walked through the door, she was laying into Lexie with an iron whip.

“Alexandra, let us say for argument sake that what you did wasn’t because you were acting out and trying to ruin the parlor… but attempting to impress somebody,” Lexie flinched a little and looked down at the cold stoned floor as she felt a slender hand on her shoulder.

“You went about this in the wrong way, darling. Not only did you break the law, but you put her life in danger. You of all people should understand that all actions, no matter your intentions, will have consequences.” Mina’s soft tone was enough to elicit tears from her daughter and they slowly leaked down her cheeks and stained the front of her shirt. 

Mina wanted so badly to take her daughter in her arms and console her like she used to do when she was younger, but over time Lexie has become more closed off and reserved. When she got emotional, Lexie didn’t seek comfort. She ran and hid for as long as it took for her to calm down, or hit things until her knuckles were bruised. 

So Mina had taken a step back with her parenting and realized that now that shouldn’t have been the case. Because now, Lexie was dependent on toxic vices. 

“I-I just have to… I’m sorry,” Lexie turned herself around and quickly ran across the room towards the staircase where she ran down the steps and into the basement gym. Mina knew now that she would most likely be downstairs all night long. 

Lexie had just that in mind. Whenever her and her mom would butt heads, she retreated to the basement to make her muscles scream and her skin bruise. The second she was down there, she turned on some music and grabbed her knuckle tape, wrapping her hands and wrists up as she paced back and forth like a caged animal. 

Lexie bent her knees a little and pulled her fists up to her chest, nearly growling as she narrowed her eyes on the dummy hanging down from a chain and pulled her fist back, slamming it down against the tough false skin. After that first hit, Lexie was gone. 

Fists swinging, muscles rippling, her eyes screamed volumes of rage that nobody would ever comprehend, not even herself. She wanted to disappear, vanish into the floor and never come back. Of course in all of the Galaxy, Lexie would develop feelings for a creature incapable of love. Her father told Lexie all about the Jedi. 

“No attachments.. Must be nice,” A deep snarl left Lexie’s curled lips as she pushed down with her feet and spun to the left, her forearm connecting into the neck of the dummy and feeling the force of her hit all the way up her shoulder. Lexie stumbled back for a second and held her bicep as she readjusted her stance and bounced back and forth for a second before bringing her knuckles into the face of the stuffed target. 

The chains holding the dummy up started to groan with stress, her anger bubbling over like a pot left on a stovetop. Hot, boiling rage seeping from every hit as she tried so hard to think of something, anything else than what she was really mad about. 

Ahsoka Tano, that blasted Jedi, had wormed her way into the Separatist’s heart and had touched her very soul. That sassy attitude that could make any girl trip over her words, that gorgeous sunset colored skin, artistic face markings, incredibly beautiful body, smile that could melt the glaciers on Hoth… Those eyes. Deeper than any ocean, brighter than any stars. 

“Stupid,” Lexie grumbled as she could only see her eyes. How blue they were, how bright they shined, how amazing they made her feel inside and out. It was like a switch flipped inside of Lexie whenever she was just in the vicinity of Ahsoka. Her cold, fractured heart suddenly felt like it could beat again. That’s ridiculous! They’ve known each other all but 20 hours! 

“Fucking,” Her foot connected with the dummy and it swung back. Lexie thought of the closet, how in that moment she would have done anything to keep Ahsoka safe from those patrol droids. How that Jedi was just inches from her and the hotness of her breath, even her skin was warm in that cold broom cupboard. 

“Jedi,” Lexie shouted that one final word and swung her fist as hard as ever into the dummy’s chest and that was all it needed. The chain couldn’t handle any more abuse and it snapped right down the rusted middle link. The 300 pound dummy came crashing down onto the floor and the chain fell, smacking Lexie directly across the back of her left leg and knocking her to the floor. 

Lexie’s back slammed into the mat as her leg screamed in pain, her eyes squeezed shut as tears tracked her face. The dizzy feeling in her skull only got worse as she laid there, just kind of sizzling with anger, and overwhelming sadness. If her father could see her right now, who knows what he would be thinking of her…

“Wow,” The sudden voice made Lexie look up, her vision slightly blurry with pain and tears but clear enough to see who it was. The object of her anguish, Ahsoka Tano. The Jedi stood there, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. It pissed Lexie off even more. “That was definitely something.” 

“What do you want, Ahsoka?” Lexie pushed herself up off the ground and rubbed the back of her skull, limping a little as the chain had created a link of bruises down the back of her calf that she may not be able to just walk off. Nothing was broken, but it hurt like hell. The Separatist hobbled her way over to the bench and dropped down, grabbing the towel slung over the side of the weight rack and wiping the sweat off her neck. 

“Something’s wrong,” Ahsoka crossed the room in just seconds and sat herself down next to Lexie who was observing her leg and hissing in pain. 

“Well, yeah, I just got whipped with a chain, how observant of you,” Lexie snapped a little at the Jedi who barely seemed to notice her angry tone. Ahsoka shook her head and lifted her hand up, pressing one finger to the side of Lexie’s head right on her temple.

“In here, Lexie. I could feel your stress all the way from my room,” Fear washed over the Senator’s daughter as she looked up into those deep blue eyes that she had grown to love, and now even despise all at once. Could she see what Lexie was thinking? If she knew about what Lexie was thinking at the moment… Ahsoka may filet her alive. 

Ahsoka looked down at the bruises forming on her leg and let out a little sigh as she got off the bench and kneeled down in front of her. It wasn’t until then did Lexie notice her change in attire. Instead of her normal robes, Ahsoka was in a simple black tank top, haltering around the back of her neck and showing off her shoulders more than her normal clothes did. She wore gray baggy shorts and simple white ankle socks. Lexie tried not to stare but the Togrutan had more than just face markings… There were ones on her legs as well, almost like white scars across her calves and over her thighs, zig zagging like lightning bolts up her limbs. Her wrists had simple slashes of white going up her forearms and stopping just shy of her elbows, which explains why Lexie never saw before, she wore gloves and wrist guards. 

Ahsoka cautiously reached out and grabbed Lexie by her ankle and she hissed in pain. Fuck, did that hurt. But fuck, did her touch almost make her forget about the pain altogether. She was so gentle, so calm, so… Everything. 

Lexie gulped a little and looked the other way as her skin turned a deep red from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears. If Ahsoka noticed her change, she didn’t say anything. The Jedi let out a slow breath and her fingers slid across the bruised pale flesh that was just throbbing with anguish. 

“Ow, ow, ow! Easy, would you?!” Lexie yanked her leg away from the Jedi who immediately reached back for her ankle and tugged hard, almost pulling her off the bench in the process. 

“Sit still,” It wasn’t a request. Ahsoka was demanding. Lexie gulped a little and nodded as she gripped the bench with both hands and sat as still as possible while Ahsoka ran her fingers across the bruised flesh and sighed once again. Her other hand slowly moved up over to Lexie’s knee and she pushed her leg away from the uninjured one and Lexie felt her heart leap up into her throat. 

The position she was sitting in… Did not exactly look innocent. Here she was, on a bench in her basement and at first glance, it would look like something very vulgar was happening. Ahsoka’s face was a mere inches from Lexie’s pelvis and her hands gripped the wood even harder, the bench audibly protesting as her veins bulged out from the top of her hands. Lexie was seriously struggling here to maintain any form of control she had in her body.

For the love of all that was good and holy in this galaxy, why did this Jedi have to be so damned… 

“This should ease the pain,” Ahsoka’s voice echoed in the basement as her hand pressed softly to her bruised calf and she closed her eyes. Lexie gulped a little as the pain in her leg started to slowly subside and it went from searing anguish to a soft dull ache that would probably be gone by tomorrow. The bruises looked just as angry though. 

Lexie looked down with amazement as Ahsoka scooted back and leaned on her hands, smirking once again as Lexie flexed her foot and rolled her ankle from side to side.

“How did you-” 

“When I was training in the temple as a youngling, I would get leg cramps all of the time. Pulled muscles, bruises from training sabers, all that stuff… Master Plo taught me a trick, it was almost like a muscle stimulant. Just relax the bruises from the inside and they will heal faster on the outside.” 

Lexie nodded, almost not listening to her as she stood up off the bench and let out a sigh as it was no longer unbearable to walk. A soft sigh left her throat as she walked back and forth across the floor, slowly removing the wraps and tape from her knuckles and flexing her sore fingers. 

“So,” Ahsoka stood up, wiping her hands on her shorts. “Wanna tell me what’s bothering you?”

Lexie stopped her pacing and looked over to the Togrutan before down at the mat under her feet, sighing deeply and walking to the rack of weapons. Without hesitation, she reached for the vibrosword and spun it over her shoulder a few times as she gripped the handle and knelt down slightly, envisioning an enemy that wasn’t truly there.

“I doubt the Jedi would want to listen to my problems,” Lexie practiced her sword forms, holding the dull blade up over her chest and then stepping back, twisting her wrist to the left and blocking an invisible blow. 

“Let me guess, you don’t want to talk about it?” Lexie didn’t really want to notice whatever Ahsoka was doing and focused on her own technique. 

“Gee, what gave you that idea?” Lexie swung the sword down with an over exaggerated grunt and jumped to the side, spinning around and holding the blade behind her head as her foot slipped slightly out of her stance and she stepped back to readjust. 

“My master does the same thing when he doesn’t want to talk,” Ahsoka spoke with a flippant undertone like it was an everyday thing for her master to ignore her and her support. Lexie wondered now what Ahsoka’s master looked like. Was he a stereotypical Jedi Master with the off-white robes and maybe he had a beard? Probably a green lightsaber? Many of the Jedi her father had seen were wielding green laser swords-

“What the hell-” Lexie’s train of thought crashed when she felt something against her ankles and fell on her back once again. A deep groan left her throat as she felt like her lungs just got smacked by a whip. Her ass was definitely going to have bruises. She looked up and saw Ahsoka, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she held one of the other training vibroswords on her shoulder.

Lexie sat up off the mat and glared at the Jedi who snorted and held her hand out for the taller female who dramatically grabbed her wrist and helped her back up to her feet. Her anger started rising again as she gripped the handle of the sword harder before swinging out at Ahsoka who showed up Lexie almost instantly. 

The Separatist didn’t even have the time to react before Ahsoka was doing a backflip and jumping clear from the path of her blade and holding her own sword up like she’s done this every single day. And it was very possible that she has done this every day. Lexie snarled and ran for the Jedi who tightened her stance. Before Lexie’s sword could get any closer, Ahsoka swung her own sword and parried the attack, standing face to face with the fuming female who would rather be punching a stone wall down than sparring with the Togrutan.

“You don’t fight well when you’re angry, Lexie.” 

“Don’t patronize me,” Lexie stepped forward and Ahsoka stepped back, seeing the fire in the older girl’s eyes and knowing that she was soon to get to the root of the issue. It was the same with Anakin; most of the times he caved and told her exactly what was wrong after she was done messing with him. 

Lexie pulled the sword up hard enough for sparks to fly out of the steel and stepped back, holding one arm out behind her blade to almost shield herself but it was almost all for nothing. Ahsoka was too good at this. Every move that Lexie made, Ahsoka could see it coming. No matter what the Separatist did, the Jedi knew and was able to combat it. It was impossible for her to get ahead in something like this when her opponent knew her better than she did.

“Are you done yet?” Ahsoka stood over Lexie who had one hand on her knee and the other was holding the sword into the mat, breathing heavily. They had been at this for an hour and every one of the Jedi’s criticisms was starting to wear her out more than any other workout she’s put herself through this week. 

Lexie looked up and Ahsoka swore she saw the girl’s eyes flash red for a second as she shouted and ran for Ahsoka, completely abandoning the sword and tackling the girl into the mat. Ahsoka could have stepped out of the way, but she knew it was for the best for Lexie to have this one. 

“Stop it! Stop doing that!” Lexie pushed her hands into the mat next to Ahsoka’s head, her horns pressing into the soft fabric underneath her as Lexie kept her weight on the girl’s hips, holding her down and seething, almost foaming at the mouth with anger. Ahsoka could feel it, and it was like an overflowing spring of hot water. 

Her nails scrapped across the mat as Ahsoka breathed hard, her hot breath tickling against Lexie’s face and ruffling her feathered like bangs across her forehead that was beading with sweat. 

“You don’t know anything about me,” Lexie growled as she got slightly closer to the Jedi who scoffed a little. 

“I know,” Ahsoka sounded more out of breath than Lexie in that moment and it wasn’t until Lexie let her thoughts clear did she realize that all of these emotions were most likely hell on Ahsoka’s psyche. The taller girl gulped a little as she realized just how close she was to her. Just like the broom closet. 

Lexie jumped back off the Jedi and scooted back on the mat, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes to try and stop the pounding behind them. Her brain was just screaming at her for being such an idiot and it was all coming down at once, giving her such a migraine that she couldn’t think clearly. 

Ahsoka slowly sat up off the mat and looked at Lexie who almost looked like she was minutes from a mental breakdown. “Lexie?” 

Those gunmetal blue eyes darted up and gazed deep into those ocean blue ones and it made the Separatist’s heart flutter. Ahsoka looked so sweet, so innocent to everything… So vulnerable. Lexie knew better than this, not only was she digging a grave for herself, but she was the one holding the gun. 

“Are you ready to talk now?” 

What was Lexie supposed to say? ‘Ahsoka, I’ve only known you for a day but I’m already imagining what you taste like.’? No! That’s how girls end up getting beaten half to death! The Senator’s daughter scoffed slightly and shook her head, standing up off the mat and rubbing her sore rear. 

“Ahsoka,” The Jedi waited patiently. But the silence spoke more than she needed to hear: Lexie wasn’t ready for talking yet. “It’s late. We both need sleep.” 

The Togrutan had reacted as if Lexie was holding a stun baton in her grasp as she held out her hand for her to take. Ahsoka reluctantly let Lexie pull her up off the mat and took both the swords back, placing them on the rack before heading for the lights. Ahsoka was hot on her heels as she turned off everything and closed the doors.

They both walked up in silence and went their separate ways without exchanging words, Lexie closing her bedroom door behind her and smacking the back of her head against it. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, idiot?” Lexie felt her heart just ramming in her chest and her eyes squeezing shut with harsh pain in her skull, ass, and legs. Today was great, and then it went all downhill because Alexandra Bonteri didn’t know when to tell her heart to shut up and eff off! These feelings needed to go, and soon. Or else this Jedi was going to be the only thing Lexie could think of. 

  
  



End file.
